


I Guess Sometimes  The Bad Guys Win After All

by itwilleatyourbabies



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: AU, Death, I'm so sorry, M/M, also it's really bad but I've had this idea forever and I wanted to write it oh well, the ferard is implied so it's not really important so don't let it be like a turn off, there's only like one kiss and it's on the cheek, this is so off from the actually thing but guess what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwilleatyourbabies/pseuds/itwilleatyourbabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was doing this because he wanted him to live a long happy life, and without that... what's the point? Gerard is devastated, Mikey isn't there to comfort him. (implied Ferard, au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess Sometimes  The Bad Guys Win After All

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-  
> I hope you enjoy this, I don't own anything related to MCR (as far as I'm concerned you can't own an idea)  
> xx,  
> CeCe

“Bad new from the zones, tumbleweeds.”   
Fun Ghouls head shot up. “Bad news?” He thought to himself.  
“It seems like Jet Star and the Kobra Kid…”   
His head shot up almost undeniably.  
Static.  
What.Was.Going.On?   
“Had a clap with an exterminator…”   
His heart rate quicken.  
“That went all Costa Rica”  
His breathing stopped.  
“And, uh, got themselves ghosted…”   
no… no… no…   
“Dusted out on route Guano.”   
His head started to spin, before he knew it, a single sob echoed out of his lips. It was quiet, like a lost puppy, abandoned on the streets, scared and alone. The seconds felt like days, and time lost all meaning. Did he shower today? Or was that yesterday? Did he eat breakfast?   
Before he could even try to understand what had happened, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He lifted one eyelid and stared up with a bloodshot eye at Party Poison. Then it hit him. They were gone. gone.  
“Party…” Ghoul whispered, as Party wiped the oil from their old Trans-Am on his dirty jeans, “oh Party…” Ghoul sighed as he laid his head on Party’s chest.  
“What?” Party asked, his hands tightening around Ghoul. He replied with a sob.  
“What’s going on, Ghoul?” Party asked again, tenser than the time before.   
“Jet Star…” Ghoul started,   
he felt Party’s breath hitch,  
“and Kobra Kid…”   
He felt Party’s heart skip a beat.  
“Got… got…”  
“Got what, Ghoul?”   
He tried to spit out the last of his sentence, “they’re ghosted.” No. To impersonal, this was his brother.   
“Oh god I’m sorry, Party, I’m so sorry.” Party unwrapped his hands from around Ghoul and pushed him back slightly, so that they were face to face. Or er, face to shoulder.   
“What happened, Ghoul?” Party asked, impatient this time, anger mixed with worry rang out in his voice.   
“They've passed away. I’m sorry.” As he spoke He became extremely interested in his shoes. The gravitational pull of the floor was too strong for Ghoul and his words mixed with themselves.  
He was greeted with silence.   
He tentatively lifted one eye. Party stood there. Motionless. His face was gray, and his eyes watered.   
“No…” He whispered quietly. The single syllable shook, every memory flushed through his mind and into his voice. Ghoul was shocked to see the lack of tears on Party’s face. But, his eyes shone with all of the emotion that he was holding back. It hurt too much to try.   
Suddenly, Party sunk to the floor, His head fell into his hands and he let out a single sob. This was the first time he’d cried, and it held every emotion he’d held in since they formed the killjoys. Fun Ghoul sank down with him and allowed Party to wrap his arms around him and cry. His shoulder was soaked by the time he’d finally convinced Party to eat.  
It was very quiet after that. Party stayed up late and woke up early. It was different, motivation was gone, desire was gone. Ghoul even tried to cheer him up “If I was a woman I’d let you touch my boobs.” He told Party, during one of his fits. It didn't help.  
Ghoul remembered the next night clearly. He watched (with one eye open, Party thought he was asleep) as Party shed his jacket and replaced it with a long cloak that covered his face. He stood up, his killjoy jacket in one hand. He stalked over to Ghoul and laid one hand on his shoulder.   
“I’m sorry, keep it going for me.” He whispered as he leaned down to place one final kiss on Ghoul’s cheek. He left the room before Ghoul had even realized what had happened.

Party’s POV-

My wiped one sweaty hand on my jeans, before placing it back onto the steering wheel my other hand gripped like a life line. I tried to wipe my eyes, but I didn't care anymore as I let the tears stream down my cheeks, turning them the color of my hair. I knew what I had to do.   
It was getting light by the time I had driven into Battery City. It wasn't long before I was caught.  
“Wow,” I heard a Drac whispered, “He really didn't give up a fight this time.” I went limp in their arms. What was the point now?  
Everything I had done I had done for Mikey, so that maybe he could live a happy life with a wife and children where he didn't have to constantly worry. Without him… what was the point? Fun Ghoul could handle watching The Girl, they didn't need me.   
My trial was a blur. It was just a royalty any way, Korse’s way of torturing me before I was executed. The judge coughed.  
“I hereby pronounce Gerard Arthur Way, more commonly known by is alias as “Party Poison” guilty! He is to be sentenced to death!” I could hear the Drac’s laugh as I hung my head. I executor came up behind me. He snagged my fairly long hair and pulled me back- putting a gun to my temple.   
“I’m sorry Mikes,” I whispered to myself, “This wasn't the way it was supposed to end.” A single tear went down my cheek, followed by more, each wet drop a reminder of what I tried to accomplish. “I’m sorry brother.” I whispered one more time as the gun went off.  
I guess sometimes the bad guy wins after all...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.  
> (plz follow be on tumblr bestgerards.co.vu or princessgerxrd thanks)


End file.
